


The Omega Departure

by SherryBaby14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Request:   Could you please write an Alpha Kylo who dated the(omega)reader back when she was in training with Luke, left before Ben kills the trainees. Hears about the event, heartbroken & angry over her alpha’s betrayal(not her official alpha since they never mated)goes into hiding for years, but Kylo knows she’s alive since he can feel her emotions through the Force. Anyway,takes a bit,but he finds her,& this time, he wont let his precious Omega go. NonCon goodness ensues





	The Omega Departure

Three A.M. hit and your eyes popped open as you sat up in bed. Your roommates were fast asleep as you threw on your cloak and headed for the gardens. Not a soul saw you as you moved in the darkness. 

When you arrived the space appeared empty, but you knew exactly where to go. The boy seated among the rosebushes made your heart lurch as you dropped to your knees in front of him.

“Ben.” You ran your hand down his cheek.

“You’re late.” He pressed his lips to yours as you wrapped your hands around his neck. 

His kiss melted you as you curled into him, his thin body hiding the immense strength you knew he was capable of. He pulled away and looked down at you.

“Y/N, let’s leave.” He brushed the hair from your forehead. “I mean it this time. I don’t want to be a Jedi if it means I can’t be with you.”

“Ben, it’s not that simple for me.” Your melted heart started to harden again as you glanced at the ground. “The people here are my family. I’ve never known another life.”

You were identified as force sensitive when you were two years old, living in an orphanage. Master Luke came for you personally. There was no life other than the one you were currently living, unlike Ben who had famous parents who loved him more than the galaxy and a famous uncle who gave him extra attention whether he needed it or not. 

“I’ll show you one.” He grabbed your hands and placed a kiss on your knuckles. “A better one. I love you Y/N.”

A cramp hit your stomach and you winced, keeling over. Ben grabbed your shoulder and steadied you.

“What’s wrong?” In the darkness his eyes still danced. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Your head was fuzzy. “Just tired, and confused.”

“Don’t be.” Ben pulled you against his chest. “Tomorrow. We’ll tell my Uncle and leave this place together. I’ll take you to meet my parents. They’ll love you as much as I do. Then we will start new.”

It sounded perfect, but the two of you were teenagers. Ben was used to a certain amount of respect, but you knew better. There was a chance Master Luke would be angry and not let either of you leave.

“What if it’s not so simple?” You ignored the pain in your side and looked up at Ben.

“It will be.” Ben placed his forehead against yours. “Just say yes.” 

He inhaled deeply and a chill went through your body. Ben had a way of making you feel safe. Safer than you ever felt possible. You moved your head to his chest and wrapped your arms around his waist as he rubbed your back. 

“Can’t we just go now? Run away?” You didn’t want to face the wrath of the senior Jedi, or see the looks on your friend’s faces when you abandoned them.

“No Y/N.” Ben continued to stroke up and down. “If we’re going to leave, we have to do it the right way.”

You were silent as you shut your eyes. Breathing in deeply you noted Ben smelled delicious tonight. With a sigh you nodded your head. 

“Tomorrow then.” You squeezed harder. “I will leave with you tomorrow.”

Ben pulled you harder against him, his chest vibrating with the hum of approval. For some reason it made you tingle. You moved away from him and stood up. 

“I need to get back.” You ran your hand down his cheek. 

“Y/N. You seem different.” He stood up and towered over you. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m about to leave the only life I’ve ever known. I’m a little scared.” You dropped your hand and grabbed his. “But I’m going with the only love I’ll ever want.” 

Ben placed his hand on the back of your head as he bent down and placed a hard kiss on your lips. You went up on your tip-toes to meet him, telling yourself that everything would be fine as long as the two of you were together.

~~~ 

When you woke in morning the cramp in your stomach was worse. You curled up in a little ball on your side and threw off the blanket, your room feeling way too hot.

“Y/N?” One of your roommates crouched next to your bed. “Are you alright?”

“Why does it smell so good in here?” Another one of your suite partners walked in from the refresher. “Is there a candle burning? Is someone baking?” 

You sat up on the bed and your head felt dizzy. It seemed like all the blood in your body was circulating at a fast pace. You grabbed your roommates arm and started to stand, but your legs shook and every ounce of your being wanted to climb back into the bed. You gave up and fell back against the mattress. 

“I think I’m sick.” You felt hot and uncomfortable. 

A hand touched your forehead and you winced at the coolness.

“Oh my God Y/N.” Your roommate pulled your hand away. “You’re burning up. I’m going to get the nurse.”

“Jedis don’t get sick.” You mumbled as you fell backwards against the pillows. 

Your two roommates chatted with each other in hushed tones but you couldn’t make out what they were saying as you turned to your side and huddled in the corner of your bed. An ache was forming in your stomach. There was some form of relief available for you, maybe a type of medicine? You couldn’t quite place what it was, but knew that something could help you get through this. 

“Ben…” His name left your lips with a whimper, causing another pulse of heat to rush through your veins. 

~~~ 

Everything became a blur. You remembered Master Skywalker coming into your room and yelling for some guards. Everything hurt and you were so hot. Your organs felt like they were cooking as you were lifted off your bed.

“Where’s Ben?” You asked.

There was no response as someone cradled you to their chest. You weren’t even sure your words were audible as you cried out at the pain in your core and tried to fall back asleep. 

It felt like every time you shut your eyes the next time you opened them you were in more pain. To make it worse, the heat started to pool between your legs. If you weren’t flushed from the fever you would have been flaming from the embarrassment. You were on a bed, but it wasn’t your bed, making the pain in your stomach even worse.

“Help me.” Nobody was around to hear you, but you asked anyway. “Please. Make it stop.”

You sobbed as you gripped the sheets, trying to will yourself back to sleep. 

When you opened your eyes the next time you were laying in a bathtub. All of your clothing was still on as the cold water beat down on you. You sighed with relief and looked up through blurry eyes to see who you thought was Master Skywalker.

“Where’s Ben?” You mumbled. “We were going to go away together.”

“Shhhh.” He pushed your matted hair out of you face. “It will be over soon. I think you’re through the worst.”

It was obvious the man couldn’t understand you. In fact, your words sounded more like moans inside your head now that you thought about it. The cool water felt good and you let yourself drift off into dreamland one more time. 

~~~ 

You woke up with a start. The fever was gone, but there was still a dull ache in your stomach, almost as if you felt empty. Then you spotted the plate of food and your hunger spiked. You ran over and chugged the water before shoveling the sandwich down your throat.

“You’re awake.” Doors slid open as Master Skywalker came into the room. “Good. How are you feeling?” 

“Are we on a ship?” You noticed the blackness of space as the doors shut. 

“Yes.” His robes ran across the floor as he went towards the chair. “Take a seat Y/N.” 

He wasn’t normally so informal. You had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well, but you sat anyway. 

“Do you know when your birthday is?” He sat with the importance of a Jedi, but his voice was not as hard as normal. 

“No.” You shook your head. “I was an orphan. Remember?”

Skywalker nodded and looked away. He was usually so direct, this behavior was unsettling. 

“I believe your birthday was three days ago.” He turns his head back to you. “And you presented as an Omega.”

“No.” You shook your head. “Omegas aren’t force sensitive. Omegas can’t be Jedi. Master Skywalker, you’re wrong!”

“You can call me Luke Y/N.” He was trying to be nice, but hearing his informal name felt like a slap in the face. 

“No.” It came out with a shake. “I was sick. That was all.”

“I know this must be difficult for you.” Luke coughed. “But can you feel it? The force?”

You shut your eyes and tried to meditate. It didn’t last more than a few seconds before you broke out into a sob and brought your hand to your eyes. Luke jumped out of the chair and sat next to you.

“It’s gone.” You leaned into him. “It’s gone.”

That was the hole you felt when you woke up. The force had been with you longer than you could remember, but now there was an empty pit inside of you. One that could never be filled. 

It took at least an hour, but you calmed down and eventually pulled away from Luke’s now tear-soaked robes. Life would have to go on.

“So what now?” You asked.

“You can’t stay at the school. Every Alpha in the place would try and mate you.” He dropped his arm from around your shoulders.

“But you didn’t.” You knew about seventy-five percent of Jedis were Alphas, including Master Skywalker.

“I have a lot more training and self-control.” He stood up. “Now that your heat is over, I can take you back, but not to train.”

“No.” You shook your head. Flashes of pity looks crossed your mind. You wouldn’t be that girl. “I can’t go back.”

“I figured as much.” Luke crossed his arms. “I know someone. An Omega. It’s been years, but I’m sure she would be willing to take you in, help you with the transition.” 

“Fine.” You had never felt so defeated in your life. “Why did this happen to me? How? I should have never been able to harness the force in the first place.”

“No.” Luke shook his head. “You shouldn’t have. Sometimes, life is cruel. I wish I had a better explanation for you. When you feel up to it, join me in the cockpit.”

He started out the door, but paused. 

“What about my Nephew?” Luke turned. “Do you want me to send him?”

“You knew?” Maybe Luke heard your mumbles during your heat.

“I assumed it was puppy love, that it would pass.” Luke took a few steps towards you. “But if you’re an omega, and you’re his omega. I can send him after you. The two of you can mate and live a normal life.”

“Ben wouldn’t be a Jedi then. Jedis can’t have mates.” You thought about the hole in your chest where the force used to be. There was no way you would be that selfish to force Ben to feel as empty as you did. “You’re right. It was just a childish romance. Tell him I don’t love him, but I want him to be happy.” 

Luke nodded and spun around continuing with the exit. Saying the words out loud did not make them any less of a lie. You loved Ben with all your heart. Of course it was better if he did not know that. No way you would ruin his life by saddling him with an Omega. 

~~~ 

“Eat these herbs twice a day and you won’t have to deal with that nasty heat ever again.” Allewel held up a leaf in her garden and placed it in your palm. She was Luke’s Omega friend. A small older woman, who could have been the textbook example of an Omega in appearance.

Memories of the excruciating experience made you gulp down the disgusting play without hesitation. Allewel laughed at your expression.

“You’ll get used to it in time.” She wiped her hands and stood up. “But keep that secret to yourself. I’m sure if enough Alphas found out, they would declare my plant poison and outlaw the thing.”

“Why?” You followed her back inside the tiny house she called home. 

“Never paid much attention to Omegas before, have you?” She went to the water basin and started washing her hands. 

“No.” You shook your head sheepishly. “I assumed I was an Alpha.”

“As did everyone else around you.” Allewel motioned for you to come wash your hands.

“I could use the force.” You didn’t need to explain yourself, no doubt Luke filled her in before he took off. 

“There is peace in the galaxy at the moment.” She went to the stove and wiped her hands on a rag. “But there is never truly peace for an Omega. We’re still seen more as property than human beings. Our only purpose it to mate with an Alpha and bare their children. Our biology demands it.”

“You’re not mated.” You looked at her neck for markings. “You seem to be doing fine.”

“I live on a barely populated planet and garden to survive.” She smiled. “I use my plants to make remedies and lotions. It’s not exciting work.”

“What did you want?” There was a faraway look in Allewel’s eyes. 

“I wanted to join the rebels. Fight along Luke Skywalker and his sister. I wanted to bring down the Emperor.” Allewel sighed. “When I showed up as a volunteer I was sent away. They did not want an Omega there. Too delicate. Too much risk.”

“That’s awful.” You always thought you would be on the frontlines, being the security force for the galaxy. Keeping the peace, fighting if required. You frowned, realizing that was taken from you with your new status. “But I thought all Omegas wanted was an Alpha and children?”

“You’re an Omega.” Allewel popped a hand on her hip. “Is that all you want?”

You shook your head. All you wanted was the force sensitivity back.

“Myth, handed down by generations of Alphas.” Allewel waved you down a small hallway. “When we’re in heat, that’s all we want. To feel an Alpha’s not. It is the only thing that will make the pain go away. But if we don’t have our heat, then we won’t want that.”

All you could think of was Ben when you were in the throes of your cycle. That made sense now. He would have brought you the relief. 

“Nobody ever questioned why you don’t have a heat?” You entered behind her in a small bedroom.

“People assume that I do.” Allewel pat on the bed. “I just don’t correct their assumption, or like I said, they would probably confiscate my plants and make me have one. Or had one, I’m likely too old now either way.” 

“Will you teach me?” You took a seat in front of her. 

“Teach you what?” She tilted her head.

“How to live a life. The way you do?” You’d only known the ways of the Jedi. Your future was mapped out for you. Now, you had no path and needed to cling to something, anything to stay alive.

Allewel took a seat next to you and grabbed your hand, pulling it into her lap.

“This is not an exciting way to live.” Her eyes bore into yours. “If you want love or travel or a family I will book you passage to the Capitol. There will be a hundred Alphas who will want nothing more than to mate you and give you those things.” 

“No.” You fidgeted on the bed. “I don’t want an Alpha.” 

The truth was, you only wanted one Alpha. Ben was willing to leave with you and part of you wished you had asked Luke to go get him. He would have claimed you and spent the rest of his life with you. But now that you knew what it was like to lose the force, there was no way you would force Ben to do the same. Life was cruel.

~~~ 

Time passed slowly. Allewel had you up with the sun and exhausted by the time is went down. Day in and day out you worked in the garden, doubling its size, since now there were two of you who needed to live off of it.

Your heat never came again as the months went by. In the little free time you had you walked and explored the green planet that was now your home. Barely populated was right, you never crossed another soul. 

Allewel said there was a large bizarre twice a year, where she would sell her wares and re-stock supplies. You started to count down the days, eager for a slight change of pace. You started imagining someone attacking Allewel. You might not be a Jedi, but you could still fight like one, Omega or not. You would step in and save her, awing the crowd with your abilities.

“Will you stop swinging that hoe around?” Allewel laughed.

“Huh?” You realized you were in a fighting stance, using the gardening tool as a baston. 

A small buzzing sound came in the distance and both of you whipped your heads up to see the space ship appear in the sky. 

“That’s a Jedi ship.” You held you hand up to block the sun. “Is it coming here? Does Luke visit often?”

“He doesn’t visit at all.” Allewel walked up behind you. “But that’s him alright.” 

The ship came closer and closer. Allewel started walking towards where it would land and you followed.

“Maybe he wants to check on you?” She glanced over her shoulder and you shook you head, he never mentioned it before he left.

A small smile spread on your face though. It would be nice to hear how your old family was doing, if any of the trainees had passed the test and were now Jedi Knights. You wanted to hear how your old roommates were doing and of course Ben. You wouldn’t ask right away though, not wanting Luke or Allewel to suspect your true feelings. 

When the door to the ship opened your smile faded away. Luke practically fell out of the ship, clutching his side.

“LUKE!” Allewel ran towards him. “Y/N, help me carry him!”

You ran behind her and started to hoist your former master upwards. 

“What happened?” You started moving towards the house with your shoulder under Luke’s left arm.

“We’ll take him to my bedroom. Then you get my medical bag.” Allewel leaned forward. 

“Is Ben alright?” You blurted out, losing any chance for subtlety. 

“They’re all dead.” Luke winced. “All of them.” 

Your world started to collapse around you, and you struggled not to drop to your knees. 

“Y/N. He killed them.” Luke swung his leg, taking some pressure off of you.

“Who killed them?” Vengeance was not the Jedi way, but you were no Jedi. Images of Ben and all your other friends danced in front of your eyes. Your anger growing strong enough to rival a Sith. “Who killed Ben?”

You made it into the house and Luke did not answer, almost as if he was struggling. Once he was on the bed you ran straight for the bag Allewel mentioned.

“Here.” You returned with it and she started rummaging.

Luke’s shirt was pulled open and there was a deep cut on his left side, but it looked like the bleeding stopped. 

“He’s not Ben anymore.” Luke locked eyes with you. “I don’t know who he is, but he’s not Ben.”

“What?” Your brow furrowed. “What are you talking about?” 

“He changed. Followed the dark side.” Luke screamed as Allewel added some balm to his wound. 

“Hold him down.” She glared at you. “And stop asking questions. He needs medical attention, not an interrogation.”

You moved your hands to Luke’s shoulder. 

“He’s not Ben. He killed them all.” Luke reached up with his good hand. “And he’s looking for you.”

His blue eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of his head. Then they rolled back into his skull as he collapsed on the bed into unconsciousness. 

A/N: I totally got the name Allewel from one of those “Star Wars name generator” websites.  
~~  
The hood of your cloak was up as you zagged through the marketplace. This planet was too populated. A large population meant Alphas. Your hand gripped the knife at your belt. You’d taken out three since your traveling days began, but it was a practice you would rather avoid. A dead body brought more attention than a lowly Omega.

Keeping your head down you entered the merchant’s tent. The shop keeper brightened as he saw you and waved you over.

“Kata, always a pleasure to see you.” He held his arms open for a hug, reminding you of your current fake name.

You lightly put your arm on his back and placed a kiss on his slimy green cheek, knowing this was the custom of his people. It was easier to sell your wares once a relationship was formed. Over the years you learned that a relationship did not mean they were above cheating you though. 

“Conra, the pleasure is mine.” You dropped your hood and pulled the bag up from your side.

“What do you have for me today?” He rubbed his webbed hands together as you set your bag down. His tentacle darted out and he dumped the contents on the table. “Very nice.”

The flap to the tent opened and you glanced behind you to see two non-threats walk in. 

“Gentlemen.” Conra lost interest in your balms. “I’ll be right with you. Feel free to browse.” 

Some planets you dealt with doctors, but this place was too advanced, you were forced to sell your lotions in beauty shops or holistic spas. The doctors always paid better. Yet another reason to get off this rock.

“Twenty-seven packets for the lot.” Conra smiled at you.

“Twenty-seven?” You smirked. “When did you get so cheap? These are worth at least double that.”

“Thirty-five.” Conra countered.

“I don’t see any of last month’s delivery on your shelf.” You nodded towards his inventory. 

The two men were looking at the bottles on the table and you had a feeling Conra was about to make a quick sale.

“Fifty.” He rolled his eyes. “And I’m your exclusive buyer.”

“You’re already my exclusive buyer.” You held out your hand. 

“Did you see that First Order ship?” One of the men asked, your ears perking up. 

“What the hell are they doing in a place like this?” The other responded.

“Looking for something.” Your blood ran cold at the conversation. “Or someone. Maybe there are rebels on our planet. Who knows?”

“When did they land?” You spun towards the conversing men. 

Both of them looked startled. 

“The First Order.” You almost grabbed one of their shirts. “How long have they been here?”

“Last night.” The person stepped away.

“Kata here you go.” Conra held out your packets.

“Thanks.” You practically ripped it out of his hand. 

“Same day next month?” He called, but you ignored him.

You flipped your hood up and left the tent. Glancing down the alley you cursed your stupidity. To the left was the skyport, fifty packets could get you far away from here, but your head went right. You couldn’t leave without one of your plants, or at least a seed to start them over on your new home. 

Telling yourself you were being paranoid and that the First Order wasn’t even here for you, you turned right, head down as you maneuvered the crowds. It was about an hour walk to your place in the countryside. Once you were free of the town you would run and make it in a quarter of the time. Then you would pack up a bag of essentials, take your savings and some seedlings before returning to the airfield and getting on the next flight off of this planet.

This was your fault. You had stayed here far too long. You liked your house, and dealing with Conra was easy. On top of that, it was populated enough you still heard some news. Other places left you completely isolated. Right now you wished you stuck to isolation. 

Your feet smacked against the ground as you left the town, increasing speed with each step. You told yourself over and over they weren’t hear for you. It had been years, Ben probably long forgot you existed. The first time you heard the name Kylo Ren there was no doubt who was under that mask. It broke your heart when you saw a picture, having heard whispers about Supreme Leader Snoke’s master apprentice. A feeling of sickness settled in your stomach at the idea of your beloved being a Sith. 

Was Sith the right title for him? It didn’t matter. Knight of Ren, whatever he wanted to refer to himself as, he was a killer who wielded the dark side of the force. That meant Sith to you. 

Now in a full sprint you spotted your tiny house nestled among the mountains. The nearest neighbor was the town itself. Fear rose, but you pressed it down. The last few times you moved you felt something in your gut, urging you on, saying it was time. The years faded the memory of the force, but those feelings were enough to power you forward. None had come this time. 

You told yourself that meant there was nothing to worry about. The First Order was not here for you. Kylo Ren was not here for you. Instincts would have told you otherwise. After hoping the fence, you darted up the path to your home and flung the door open.

Relief was instant. Nothing was out of place or unordinary. Your chest heaved from your run and you grabbed the pitcher of water, drinking straight from the jug. Luck was on your side and you would not squander it. 

You went into your bedroom and grabbed a bag from your closet, then set out to pack the essentials. A change of clothes, all of your money in varying currencies, the basic products you needed to start your livelihood again. It was almost routine, knowing what to grab based off of muscle memory.

Setting the bag down, you took small containers, a clay pot, and sheers before heading to your garden. First you trimmed the leaves of the plants, knowing they would last you a month before you needed more to grow, locking them away in a container. Next you dug up and potted a small plant, trimming the stalk down to make it small enough to fit in your bag. Finally, you rip off some seedlings, in case something happens to the pot and you need to start from scratch again. 

As you stand up you look at the garden with a frown. Burning the surviving plants was your least favorite part, but when you left Allewel she gave you a code to live by. That included protecting her strains from scientific examinations. It had been so long since you thought about your one-time mentor and hoped she was alive and thriving. There was no way to find that out though, about Allewel or Master Luke. The three of you scattered after Luke’s recovery, it was too dangerous being with anyone for you or for Luke. 

You wished for the Resistance to stop the First Order, bring peace back to the galaxy. Maybe then you could find your friends, and the only people who knew you left in the galaxy. With a sigh you turned and headed inside to get the equipment.

After adding the greenery to your bag you went for the matches under the stove. 

“Hello Y/N.” A modulated voice made you gasp. 

You jumped and turned around, your eyes widening with fear at the creature cloaked in black and silver in front of you, his face covered by a thick mask. 

“I’ve been searching for you.” He took a step forward.

You moved back and your hand found the knife at your belt. 

“Stay away from me.” With stealth you jabbed the blade forward, only to have it flung from your hand across the floor, causing you to wince in pain. 

“You stayed pure for me.” He continued to walk. “All these years.” 

“You’re a monster.” You spit at the man. “How could you? Kills all those innocent people? Our friends? Our family?” 

You’d played out meeting Ben again in your head, but spitting out words like this was not one of the scenarios.

“The same friends and family who banished you? Kicked you out because of your nature?” Ben got closer and your back hit the wall. “The type of people who will profess their love for someone only to trample on their heart like it meant nothing. I still remember when your message was delivered Y/N. The pure rage it brought.” 

“I don’t love you.” You seethed at him. “But I did love Ben Solo. You killed him by turning to the dark side. My Ben never would have done such a thing.” 

You rolled your shoulders back and stood strong as Kylo Ren grew nearer. There was no point in fighting, he would crush you. Instead you stared directly at him, ready to embrace the death he would bring. 

“Is that what you think?” He brushed your hair back. “That I killed your precious Ben?” 

“Just get it over with and kill me too.” You nodded, unsure what his touch meant. 

His hand went down your cheek and settled at your neck. He started to squeeze his fist shut, tightening and closing off your airway. You grabbed his wrist and kicked as he slid you up the wall. He looked up at you and pulled off his helmet. If your breath wasn’t already cut off, you were sure it would have stopped at the sight of him. No memory could do his looks justice. 

“I didn’t kill Ben Solo.” He squeezed harder. “You did.” 

You cawed for air and looked away, tears rolling down your cheeks. 

“Ben was too weak to see you for what you are.” His fingers tightened even more. You were sure your neck would snap any second. “But I see the potential in you. What you are really meant for. Death is not it.” 

He dropped you and you fell to the floor, curling into a ball as you struggled to take in air, your throat raw and greedy as coughs exploded from your chest. You tried to sit up, but your arms gave out underneath you. Then a boot was on your side, pushing you back to the ground.

“Wait…” You barely got the word out before blackness covered your eyes and consciousness disappeared. 

~~~ 

Your eyes popped open as if you’d only blinked. You shot up and gasped for air, to find that your chest was not heaving for breaths. A quick glance told you that you weren’t on your kitchen floor or in your house even. 

A soft bed was underneath you, and you were dressed in a simple white sheath. The room was mainly gray, with some muted blues mixed in. It had the look of a battleship. You swung your legs over the bed, your heart almost stopping at the image in front of you. A giant window, showing the beauty and finality of space. With a hand outstretched you walked towards the black view littered with stars. 

“Frater.” The voice sent a shiver down your spine and you shut you lids as you touched the window. “Impressive. I had the medical team look you over. It’s an old herb used by ancient people to break fevers.” 

“How did you find me?” You didn’t want to talk about your plant, knowing it was long gone. 

“The Supreme Emperor is about to outlaw them.” Ben, no, Kylo’s footsteps started towards you. “The turnaround time is quick. It should be out of your system within the week.”

You shuddered, not wanting to know what the First Order had in plan for you then. 

“I’ve been chasing you for years Y/N.” Kylo stopped right behind you. “I know you were alive, I could feel you through the force, but every time I got close enough you disappeared. I could still smell you, sense your being on some of the places. Then I realized, you’re still connected and somehow using the force also sent off a beacon, telling you to run from me.

“So last time when you ran, I did not consult the force. I put a team of hunters on you.” He rested his hand behind your neck. “They’ve been watching you for months. I wanted to make sure there was a break in my schedule, so I had some time to spend with you before be called back to my duties.”

Kylo squeezed down and you cried out as his hand yanked your hair, arching your neck backwards.

“You’ve been a very naughty girl Y/N.” He turned you away from the window and back towards the bed, flinging you forward onto your stomach. 

“Why not kill me?” You turned around and sat up defiantly. “The way you killed everyone who ever loved you?” 

“No one has ever loved me.” He sneered at you, his black shirt hanging slightly longer than his black pants. 

“I did.” You knew it would anger him. “I loved you Ben, I wanted a better life for you.”

“BEN IS DEAD! YOU CAN BLAME YOURSELF FOR THAT ONE.” He fisted the collar of your dress and yanked you forward. His fiery eyes bore down into you, making you bite back the whimper that wanted to break free. He released his grip and cracked his neck. “If you weren’t such a valuable commodity I would have destroyed you too.” 

“Commodity?” Outside of your prior relationship you weren’t of any use to him. “I don’t know where your Uncle is.”

Half of Kylo’s mouth formed a smile and he laughed.

“Come on Y/N, you’re smarter than that.” He stuck his tongue out and ran it over his lips. “An Omega with force sensitivity?”

“It’s gone. I have no connection to the force.” You still felt like there was a hole inside of you where it was lost. 

“That’s why you were able to avoid me for all these years?” Kylo shook his head. “Just because you can’t feel it or wield it, doesn’t mean it’s not there.” 

“But I…I won’t fight for you or the First Order or the dark side. Not ever.”

“It’s not about what you can do Y/N.” Kylo’s eyes flared as he looked down at you. “It’s what you can give me, what we can give the First Order.” 

“No…” It was barely a whisper as it registered what he was telling you. “I’ll never be your mate.” 

“You don’t have a choice in the matter.” Kylo laughed. “As soon as those herbs are out of your system you’ll be begging for me knot, wanting nothing more than for me to fill you up so you can bare my children. All of whom will be more powerful than you or I ever dreamed.” 

“You’re a monster.” You stood up from the bed. “Waiting until I’m in heat won’t change that. You’re right, my Ben is dead. You’re just a sickening virus walking about in his shell.”

“You’re right.” Kylo approached you and put his hands on your shoulders. 

Your body started to feel heavy and you knew he was manipulating you somehow. 

“About everything.” He started to push the top of your dress down. “Including waiting for your heat.” 

“NO!” You tried to snap out of it, but you head started to rush as the thin garment hit the ground. 

You would have crumpled with it, had Kylo not scooped you up into his arms. Your head swam as you leaned against his chest and he set you down on the bed. 

“Ben, not like this.” Your eyes watered as you felt weaker than ever before. “We were going to run away together.” 

“If you use that name again I’ll take away your ability to speak.” Kylo stood over you and pulled off his shirt, his muscles rippling as he flung it to the ground. 

You let out a cry as he pushed his pants down and his cock broke free, hard and massive in length and girth. 

“I’m the monster?” Kylo spread your legs and put your feet flat, bending your legs up in the process.

“You killed all those people. Our friends.” You hoped if you got him talking he would stop his current mission. 

“That blood is on your hands as much as mine.” He knelt before you and started kissing your knee. 

“What are you doing?” You turned your head to the side and tried to shut your legs, but they were firm. 

“I’m going to show you that you’re as big a monster as I am.” His words made you cringe.

You felt something wet at your entrance and craned your neck to see him looking up at you as his tongue ran up your slit. A chill went through your body as you gasped.

“Only a moster would enjoy this treatment from a man like me.” His mouth wrapped around your tiny bud and sucked loudly. His tongue pulse against the nerves and you cried out at the sudden pressure. 

He let out a hum and you swelled underneath his mouth.

“Stop!” You let out a gasp. “Stop…”

His tongue started flickering as he continued to suck, randomly brushing his teeth, bringing more life to your body than you felt possible. A moan escaped your mouth and you brought your hand to cover the noise. 

Without noticing, Kylo managed to bring a finger to your hole and pushed it inside, while keeping his mouth going at a fast pass. You squealed at the intrusion and bit down on your hand, trying to keep your pleasure hidden. 

“Cum for me, cum for your monster.” Kylo briefly brought his mouth up as he curled his finger inside of you. 

“Nooooo!” The sensations were too much. His finger hit your fleshy patch as his tongue aroused your clit in ways you never thought possible. 

The orgasm was as intense as his eyes and your entire body convulsed around him, your legs shaking as your chest heaved. You pressed your hands harder against your mouth, not wanting him to hear the gibberish noises you were making.

“What a naughty girl.” Kylo pulled his finger out and placed a small peck on your pearl before kissing his way up your body. “How many times have you thought about this over the years? Being fucked by the great Kylo Ren? Taking my cock and giving into the pleasures of the world. Stop running and playing the game of cat and mouse? Just waiting for your Alpha.”

“Never.” You shook your head and dropped your hands. “You forced me. I didn’t want that and I don’t want this.” 

Kylo pressed his hand against your head and pushed himself back. He lined up with your virgin hole and you gripped the sheets. His head poked inside of you and you screamed, fisting the fabric to channel your pain. 

He looked down at you with hungry eyes as he thrust in slowly. You had no choice but to let go of the sheets and grab on to his arms as he lowered himself deeper inside of you. Your breathing was erratic and all pleasant memories of the orgasm vanished. 

“It hurts!” You dug your fingernails into him. 

“Only for a bit.” He moved deeper inside of you. 

“You forced me.” You repeated as you willed your body to relax and take him, reminding yourself you had no choice in the matter. 

He let out a grunt as he moved in further. Finally you felt his pelvis rest against yours and you struggled to regulate your breathing. He placed kisses along your shoulder, stilling to give you time to adjust. Then his mouth was next to you ear. 

“Y/N, I stopped using the force the second my mouth was on your clit, you naughty girl.” He bit your lobe and your feeling flared.

He was right. You could have shoved him off, but you didn’t. You brought your hands to your mouth, your legs shook, your back had arched. Then you stayed still as he speared you with his cock. 

“Embrace this. Embrace me.” He pulled his hips back and thrust forward again. “You’ll find pleasure in the darkness.”

“Never.” You said the word, but didn’t try and push him away, still too confused by your actions or lack of. 

“Have it your way.” There was a coldness to his voice as he pulled almost entirely out of you and slammed back inside. 

“AHH!” You cried out and tried to wiggle away. 

“I gave you a chance you didn’t deserve.” He put a hand on your shoulder pining you down. “You want to paint me as the monster, fine. Then I’ll be a monster for you.” 

He started moving at a furious pace and you sobbed, it was too much, he was too big and you were to inexperienced. The sound of you crying caused him to slow. He took a deep breath and kissed your neck. 

You let out a whimper as your walls stretched around him, enjoying the minor break. It didn’t last long before he put all his weight down on you and started rocking in and out, his cock brushing against your cervix with each thrust. 

Soon the pain started to dull and the opposite effect started to form. You gasped and tried to push at his shoulders. He responded by grinding against you, making your clit come to life again. 

“See Y/N.” He kissed your neck. “You’ll end up joining me one way or another. Just give in.” 

Shame filled your body at the same time he brought you to climax again. 

“So tight. So beautiful.” Kylo thrust deeply and grunted. 

The pulsing of his cock left little room for interpretation. 

“Once you’re in heat I’ll take care of you.” He gave a slight thrust before sliding out. “Then you’ll realize I’m not a monster.” 

He didn’t look at you as he got up from the bed and started to dress. Your legs throbbed as you stayed collapsed on the bed. Your heart ached for Ben. He never would have taken you like this, but Kylo made one fatal flaw in the way he just treated you. This wasn’t an act of hatred, he slowed when you cried and cared what you thought. Ben was still very much alive, and you would take what you had to in order to bring him back. 

You held on to that thought as the door to your room shut. Kylo was gone. You hugged the sheet to your chest and fell asleep dreaming of Ben, and the day he would return to you.


End file.
